I Abject!
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: Neji is suppose to be wedded to his cousin Hinata to keep the Hyuuga bloodline going; but if doesn't, he will be disowned by his father and the clan. Now that he talks to Gaara, will he even want to marry? Only one person can save him from the wedding. I don't own Naruto. Gaara x Nejj (Gaara Seme) romance, humor, drama.


_Hello viewers who are about to read this story. Before you begin, I'd like to say thank you for viewing my new story. I actually wrote this fanfiction during sometime last year and meant to post it sooner, but I didn't think it was ready. _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me how you feel by leaving a review._

* * *

**_*Neji's P.O.V.*_**

I came home a while ago once my mission with Lee and TenTen was over. They asked me to go eat lunch with them, but I decided to pass like usual. I already had enough with hearing Lee talk about Guy-Sensei, and Ten Ten's constant lectures as if they really made any sense. ~_Sigh s.f.x.~ _Now I could relax silently in my room.

Before I could close my eyes I heard the floor creaking towards my door. I already knew it was father since he's always, and are the only one who comes to my room. `What could he possibly want to discuss now?´I mumbled quietly to myself as I got up from my bed and began to walk over towards the door.

As I opened the door, there he stood with his arms cross. "Follow me to the main room. We have something important to discuss about, Neji." He said before turning around to walk the other way. I only nodded my head in response and followed right behind him.

`If it's something important to talk about, then maybe someone died.´ I began to think to myself. There really wasn't much to say to father. Nor did I really want to.

Once we came into the main room I saw Hinata sitting down on one of the cushions across from father's spot. I couldn't help but wonder why is she here? Not that I don't like my cousin, it's just that when it comes to father and me discussing something..., basically it's a one on one conversation only.

"Go and take a seat next to Hinata, Neji." He said to me as he walked of to sit on his spot across from us. I only did what he had asked and sit next to her. "Now I know you're wondering why Hinata is here; especially in one of our conversations, but, me and her father had talked to one another with Hinata about the thing I've talked to you about a few years ago." He stared at me . `Conversation about Hinata? Psh! If he said we talked about it year's ago, then most likely I'm not going to remember that well.´ I hid back the urge to giggle from my thought.

"It has brought to me and her father's attention that you and Hinata are getting older, being young adults, starting your life's now. We had planned for you two to get married by next Wednesday. The Hyuuga bloodline need to keep flowing-" "Forgive me for interrupted but what do you mean by us getting married?-" I cutted him off from speaking until the memory of me and him talking about it came to my mind.

Now I remember. It's been so long ago that he told me about keeping the clans bloodline going that I thought it was a joke. As if I want to marry Hinata! She's my cousin for Crist sakes and I don't love her in "That" way. "Father, I refuse to bewed-" "If you don't go ahead with the wedding..." I bit back my tongue from speaking anymore once I heard his voice grow into a serious and icy tone. "Then I will disown you from being my son." My eyes grew wide from hearing his words. "Are we clear, Neji?" He crossed his arms and gave me look that said, `_I dare your ass to say no.´ _. From seeing that face expression I held my emotions back by biting my lip and nod my head. "Good. You guys can invite anyone from the Leaf Village only. Other than that, you two are okay to leave now." Father lastly said before dismissing us to go.

I glanced over to Hinata and saw her smile sheepishly towards me. She knew I didn't want to go along with the wedding, but she only did what makes her father and the clan happy. ...It all pissed me off to the point I felt my emotions try to leak out.

Bowing down slightly to father, I quickly stood from my spot and made it for the front door. If I stayed in there any longer they would have seen my tears.

Slipping back on my shoes and putting my sweater on, I hurriedly left the house. It was right when I was fully outside that my tears began to slide down my cheeks. "...Dammit. How dare he threaten me. *Sniff* That's not fair fathe- Umpf!" I fell back to the floor from bumping into someone.

Before I could argue to the stranger that bumped into me, I was pulled back up from the back of my sweater. `Whoever this guy is, he's pretty strong.´ I thought to myself as the stranger put my back down so I could stand. "For a person who could see his surroundings in a 360 degree angle, you're not very good a watching where you're going." My face began to fluster from that slick comment he made; and the fact that I finally realized whose voice that belonged too.

I turned around to see none other than the Kazekage of the sand village. Sabaku no Gaara.

I hadn't really noticed how much he'd grown. The last time I've seen him was when we retrieved him back from the Akatsuki. But even then I didn't get a chance to get a good look at him. Already knowing how strong he was by lifting me back up with one arm, I didn't have to do too much looking as to how toned he's gotten..., but there was one thing that I could never miss. ...He was way taller than me.

"Instead of checking me out, aren't you going to talk?" His voice snapped me out of my gaze once he said that. ...`Ehhh?! Me check him out?! Like the hell I was!´ I shouted in my head as I stared up at him. No matter how much he's grown, or much he's an ally now; His attitude is forever the same.

"You must be out your mind to think I was checking you out Gaara; More so ever, what the hell are you doing here in Konaha? Shouldn't you be taking care of your village?" I sassed back at him as I crossed my arms.

"I'm not the one to be phased by the bitchy attitude you're giving me because I had noticed from the moment you bumped into me that you were crying. Would you like to talk about it?-" "What I'm going through is none of your concern Gaa- rah!" I half screeched once he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me closer to him. He stared down at me while walk back towards a bench.

My mouth and mind were lost for words when I stared into those teal colored eyes of his. "It's okay to talk to me. I won't judge anything." He whispered close to me as he brought me to sit down next to him. `Subside from his attitude...he's really gentle.´ I quickly faced the floor once I felt my face heat up.

"My family." I pipped up quietly. "My father in particular want me and my cousin Hinata to get married, but...I-I don't want to go ahead with it." My voice started to quiver again, but I kept my head down so my hair can cover my face so he wouldn't see my tears. "I just can't! *Sniff* If I don't say yes to her, then my father along with my clan will disown me. ...I-It's just not fair!" I slammed my fist on the side of the bench.

making soft sobs to myself; my eyes widened once I felt his fingers entangle gently into my hair and began to rub my head slowly as well as bringing my head closer to his chest so my head can lean on it. I was surprised by everything Gaara was doing, but I accepted it silently.

"What your relations towards your family mean to you is your own decision; but I can tell you one thing from a different type of experience, Neji." My crying slowly began to stop the more he soothed me with his touches. "Being in a situation where you are not loved is the worst pain one could have. I had that feeling from the very day I was born and growing up. There was a time where I thought there was love, but, it was actually false. Yashamaru made me feel loved, but it was merely a false hint of it just because he couldn't love either. I'm pretty sure it's not just you who are in pain because of your situation. " I closed my eyes as I listened to him. " Shukaku told me something recently. It was that people's destinies aren't based upon the future. ...They're based upon the decisions you make." I felt myself fall asleep.

Isn't Shukaku that demon Gaara had? ...What does he mean by, `Shukaku told me something recently.´ . The Akatsuki extracted it out of him, didn't they?

"Let your heart tell you what to do, Neji." His voice purred.

* * *

***Gaaras P.O.V.***

Kankuro and Temari are probably wondering why I'm taking so long to get back to the hotel. I'm also pretty sure that Hyuuga had fallen asleep on me by the way how he clutched onto my shirt for warmth.

_I guess I'll have to take him with me. It's getting late anyways.´ _ I scooped Neji into my arms and began to walk my way down to the Konaha Hotel.

"Aren't you becoming a bit hearty for this stubborn ass." Shukaku chuckled inside my head, but I simply ignored his comment like always.

Ever since the Akatsuki started to extract Shukaku out of me, he did a bound Jutsu so his soul could stay in my body. The only good part about it was that he couldn't posses my body, only talk inside my head.

I glanced down at the sleeping Hyuuga and realized how little he was compared to me. His sleeves to his sweater went past his hands. Both his cheeks and nose were slightly red; and his small pink lips were slightly parted. Looking at him made my stomach churn in an odd way.

`What did I tell you about fucking with my body Shukaku!´ I hissed at him through my head; but all I had gotten in return was his obnoxious laugh.

"That wasn't my doing Gaara. Your doing that to your own body by allowing yourself to become attracted to this kid. *HeHe* Who knew that a guy like you would like not only a guy that look like a little boy, but a Hyuuga as well." His laugh echoed throughout my head.

I only stayed silent as I continued to walk him home.


End file.
